The proposed research will investigate the effects of acute feeding upon the QT interval, autonomic physiology and pre and post prandial resting energy expenditure (REE) in humans after three separate meals. Prior research has relied upon the measurements of catecholamines and controversial findings have been reported. This study will be unique in that it will use time-frequency domain analyses and measurement of plasma catecholamines to measure the stimulation of the autonomic nervous system.